


Benches

by NoahRose27



Series: August Photo Challenge [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Relaxation, Walking, Water, bench, lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRose27/pseuds/NoahRose27
Summary: Patrick and David like their strolls together.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: August Photo Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882732
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Benches

**Author's Note:**

> Photo challenge -- Some place relaxing.

Mondays were the best day. The store was closed. Sunday afternoons were used to get some house chores done, relax watching a movie and catch up on sleep. But Mondays... those were the best day.

Patrick would wake up early and enjoy his tea and read some business news. He would sit on the patio and enjoy the sunrise. David would wake up sometime after 10 -- usually after Patrick came looking for him with a cup of coffee and kisses peppered all over his face. They would shower together and enjoy some breakfast. 

The morning would pass by and after lunch, Patrick would walk with David over to the lake by their house. Sometimes, they would take a quick walk and go back to the cottage to do some house projects. Sometimes, they would bring food, a blanket, some books and a bottle of wine to picnic. Other times, they casually strolled around the lake talking hand in hand while dreaming about their future. 

"You know what I really think would be great?" pondered David. Patrick hummed as if you tell David to go on. "Some benches. When I lived in New York, I liked to walk around Central Park and they had these benches where you could just sit and watch and relax. They need benches here."

"That's a pretty good idea. Maybe you should mention it to Roland and the Town Council."

"I don't know why you insist on ruining our relaxation by mentioning Roland. Ugh. But, maybe I should talk with Ronnie."

***

A few months later, they took their normal stroll over to the lake and immediately noticed a bench. "Look Patrick! Ronnie must have listened to me. There are benches! Wait, is there a plaque on this?"

David and Patrick walked up to the bench and noticed a small plaque that said, "Sponsored by Ray's Closet Organization". Patrick jokingly said, "Oh, wow. I wonder if every bench in sponsored by one of Ray's businesses." David just shot him a dirty look and started to walk.

They continued around the lake and stopped at every bench.

  * Sponsored by Ronnie's Home Improvement
  * Sponsored by Cafe Tropical
  * Sponsored by Mullen Veterinary Care
  * Sponsored by Bob's Garage



As they passed each bench, David's frustration grew more and more. "BUT PATRICK! This was MY idea! I TALKED TO RONNIE! Why wouldn't she have told me so that we could sponsor a bench!?"

"Babe, maybe they already had something in the works and too many people were on the list?" reasoned Patrick.

"BUT WE ARE THE ONLY STORE IN SCHITT'S CREEK! WE ARE THE ONLY PLACE TO BUY GOODS! We need a bench! I'll have to call Ronnie to correct this."

David sped up to the last bench and checked out the nameplate. He stopped dead in his tracks when he got there. He turned to look at Patrick with a smile that was growing. "Did you know about this?"

Patrick looked up through his lashes, "Ronnie came in about a month ago. And while she still doesn't really seem to like me, she wanted to give me the chance to do this as a surprise for you. So, surprise!" Patrick explained.

David ran his finger over the "Sponsored by Rose Apothecary" and the logo of the rose above it - the only plaque with a logo at all. "Well, while I do own all creative decisions for the store, you did well Patrick. I approve."

"Let's sit down. I choose this one because the view is the best - it's got flowers, the birds land on the lake over there, there's some shade and if we are here in the evening, the sun sets in front of us."

The two of them sat down with Patrick's arm around David and just relaxed in silence on their bench. "Patrick, thanks for always making my dreams come true," whispered David as he tucked himself more into Patrick's side.

"Always."


End file.
